Music and Smiles
by CathyRulz4Ever
Summary: Two short stories. One is partially romantic; the other is... well, just read.


**A/N: Okay, so I was bored and started writing this, so I hope you all like it. ^^ Also, these are two different stories, but they were short, so I decided to put them together.**

I entered the room and shut the door behind me. I ignored the white walls and marble floor as I simply walked to the black piano in the middle. There was light coming in through the glass ceiling, so everything was clear and visible. The only things in the room was the piano, a guitar, drums, and one chair. Everything was either black or white.

As I sat down on the open piano, words came to my head and notes were played by my hands.

_Softly we tremble tonight…_

The words were in my head, the melody was being performed with my hands, and as I thought of more words, I moved onto the guitar. With the sounds of the piano still in my head, I started to play the guitar softly.

_I said, I'd never leave; you'll never change…_

These words came out rougher and louder than the previous. While I sang them, I played the guitar in a way to make it louder, and I also strummed it faster. I glared at the floor as memories I despised came at me.

_Flashback_

_She stood standing there by the tree, unmoving, unstaring. Her eyes were closed, but she was looking up at the night sky. The stars were unbelievably bright, and the moon was full, shining like silver. The night was cold, full of wind, and it had brought the smell of fresh pine trees to her. __Her eyes opened up suddenly as she gasped for air when it seemed to have escaped. She looked around fearfully, but saw no one. She was certain that someone was there._

_She stood still as a statue and moved a step back, but before she could hide in the shadows, someone jumped down from the tremendous tree._

_Piercing red eyes stared into her navy ones. She looked away from him, her face heating up, her eyes shutting tightly, and her breathing quickening. She could practically feel the smirk on his face, the arrogant look of a man who got exactly what he cherished and wanted. He walked toward her with his back straight, his arms at his sides and his want of her increasing._

_When he was less than a foot away from her, he brought his hand up and caressed her cheek. She looked back at him, needing to look up now since he was taller than her by a head. She could feel her cheeks turning a deep carmine pink._

_Though then, at that moment under the moonlight and by an extremely beautiful tree, she was able to see the man she has dreamed of getting to know, the side of him she was in wonder of. He smiled at her and brought his head down, giving her a sweet and perfect-for-the-moment kiss._

_When they separated, she was in shock, but then quickly recovered from it. She looked up at him, confused. That was when his past self returned._

_He smirked and pushed her gently against the tree, making her gasp. He just kept smirking and grabbed her waist. Then, she lifted them both up into the sky. She screamed from the sudden lift and rush of air, but smiled after a while once she got used to it once more. He held her close, keeping her warm against the cold temperature of the night, and she held onto him like a saved princess would._

_End of Flashback_

A song I knew came to my head then, and I decided to play it. Remembering it, it made a smile come to my lips. He'd always told me how much this song described him so well.

I sighed and played the song as the lyrics passed by in my head. He was the person that knew me best…He knew what was best for me; he knew the _very best _for me...

_Gotta keep moving on, moving on, fly away…_

Then my mind thought back to the words I'd thought of before my head remembered him. I stopped playing the guitar, so I stood up and moved the chair behind the drums, and I got hold of the drum sticks lying by them. I started playing as guitar strings strummed in my head.

_I'm waiting for the moonlight, so I can find you in this perfect dream. Don't think you can hide in the shadows…_

Tears formed in my eyes and I played the drums louder as my tears fell, and I did nothing to stop them. He'd always made me feel safe; he always knew me perfectly right from the start.

I sighed and stopped playing, then wiped the tears away.

* * *

She'd left for school two months ago, and my heart felt shattered, but I was glad she was going to try to make her dream come true.

My hands were strumming the guitar she'd given me as my eyes looked at the sun rising. The sky was as orange as my brother's hair, and the clouds were a bright pink and purple color. I looked directly up and saw that part of the sky was still as blue and dark as my eyes.

My strumming increased, and I sat up, playing. I looked behind me at the trail that led the way back down from the mountain. I smiled to myself as I was running through the leaves, branches, rocks, and knocked down trees covered in moss along with puddles of the light rain that had been covering me for the past hour.

I strummed away on my guitar as I let my mind wonder what today would lead to. I knew she was still not coming back from school until November, but that just made me smile more, because I knew that, even though it was for another two months, I would eventually see my friend again.

I'd spent the night out on the mountain, trying to make myself think clearly. Now, I'm just shrugging and being carefree.

As I got the bottom, a bigger smile spread across my face, and I knew I had a new twinkle in my eye. As I ran home, my guitar started to feel heavy on my shoulder, and my hands were starting to get cut from playing it for hours straight, but I didn't care.

I got my hope back.

When I got home, I entered slowly and went up to my room cautiously, trying to not wake up anybody. Once I entered my room, I smiled when I saw my brother asleep on top of his textbooks. I grabbed my iPod and put my headphones on, then turned it on and played a song that was just what I felt like at the moment. Then, I walked over to the closet and grabbed a blanket. I turned to my brother and walked to him, then put it on top of him. I got out of the room and softly closed the door.

A few minutes later, I was sitting down on a park bench with the song on replay. The morning was chili as there were several waves of wind coming from my side. I'd put my hood up and closed my eyes as I focused on the lyrics and played my memories like a story, going along with the words being sung.

_I was blown away, what could I say? It all seemed to make sense, but you're taking away everything. I try to see the good in life, but good things in life are hard to find. My life with you means everything…_

After that, I turned the replay off and let the next song play. I stood up and put my hands in my pocket. I walked around the park, ignoring the morning joggers unless the greeted me, but my mind was mostly in deep thought about the future. That's when I smiled for the first time in weeks.

'Everything will be the same, but bonds will be stronger,' I thought and pushed some of my hair out of my face.


End file.
